Everything Feels
by Panic Abandon
Summary: You reach out with your heart and then everything feels...
1. Everything

**"Everything Feels…"**

Chapter One**  
**

* * *

***Edited 5/29/2012:** A delicious lemon now makes this gayly baked one-shot pie complete (: No seriously, it's really flowery so I apologize if you can't handle how flowery my writing is **/cries** I'm sorry ):

**Summary:** "_You reach out with your heart and then everything feels..."**  
**_

**Pairing:** Akise Aru/Amano Yukiteru

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Panic Abandon does not own Mirai Nikki.

**A/N:** All I can say is…this fandom has pulled me in so much. I'm definitely going to hell ): ...Enjoy!

* * *

There were a number of things that Amano Yukiteru learned within the week that he became god.

You can do whatever the hell you want.

Intentionally harmless and supernatural pranks performed on others in the immediate world below can either prove to be insanely hilarious and extremely effective, or dangerous and/or will backfire horribly.

And thirdly?

Akise Aru was truly an angel in every right and aspect.

Shortly after claiming the savagely coveted throne of the god of time and space, Yukiteru offhandedly mentioned that having the silver-haired boy at his side would make him something like his archangel. Akise had placed his fingers in a surprisingly bashful and rare display of shyness against his lips as he stepped up to the central, levitating platform in the actualized imaginary space where Yukiteru was tinnily seated several yards up ahead, and then suddenly…

Akise Aru began to glow right before the young god like a heavenly body.

His entire being was suddenly charged with an alabaster radiance. Fair skin flushed to a near translucence as if he were standing beneath a pallid spot of moonlight. Slowly, he was lifted from the ground by several feet. Wine-colored eyes went wide, desperately pinning on those of cobalt to register a look of mutual panic and confusion. The floating detective stared down at himself, eyes roaming in exceptional terror and astounded by his gleaming, suspended form. His clothes fluttered gently against his body, silver threads dancing celestially around his head as if by some preternatural influence.

And then, just as easily as he was lifted, he was gently brought back down; barely making a sound as his feet touched the floor.

Yukiteru, momentarily overcome, had then abruptly shot up from his seat and dashed across the wide room down the long, carmine carpet in a hurry to make certain that the boy was okay.

Akise was swiftly recovering all his slightly shaken wits and trying to understand what had just happened to him, when the young god had reached him. The brunette scrutinized him breathlessly as he watched the detective hold his hands out experimentally; turning them over and back and then lowering them carefully to his sides. He stared at Yukiteru, questions rising between them that he knew just by the pure vexation and uncertainty clouding in the other boy's eyes, neither one of them could not theorize.

After a long minute of them silently contemplating the oddity of what had just transpired, Yukiteru was the first to speak.

"Are you…okay, Akise-kun?" he asked, his voice coming out conspicuously softer and more quiet than usual. He seemed to fidget a little almost excitedly, eyes lit up as if he'd just witnessed something wonderful and amazing, but there was still a prominent trace of worry that marred his normally innocent features and seemed to hinder the awe that overlapped the surface.

Akise could have been in absolute pain and he still would have smiled at that face and said he was perfectly fine.

Having taken a moment to internally assess for anything that appeared to feel wrong or off, the detective smoothed out his clothes and then beamed at the former first diary owner, reflecting outwardly on his normal contentedness.

"I'm feeling okay." He concluded and stretched his arms above his head as if to install more assurance. It seemed a little odd, but if he was honest with himself, he was actually feeling a lot better than he had been feeling to begin with.

Yukiteru's anxious expression dissolved into relief and a grateful smile broke out on his adorable face. Leaning forward, he pressed himself into the silveret's taller form, nuzzling one of his pink-tinted cheeks against his chest. Akise felt his heart suddenly begin to beat a little faster as he wrapped his arms around the young god, sliding one hand up gently to caress the boy's silky brown hair. They stayed like this for a wonderfully long moment until Yukiteru tilted his head up to look into the other boy's eyes.

"Akise-kun?" he began, his face slightly pinched with worry.

"Hm?" the detective murmured, tilting his own down ever so slightly to press his lips against the top of the shorter boy's head.

There came no reply for another long minute; and then Akise's heart suddenly fluttered as fingers curled into the sides of his jacket, pulling him in even closer to the brunette, and then he felt a soft whisper fanning a warm breath through his shirt as Yukiteru mumbled, "I'm really glad you're here with me."

Akise's body was certainly doing strange things today; again, his heart seemed to flip and rise in his chest at those words, and at the same time, it also seemed to clench as if the bliss from hearing them almost pained him.

Despite every ounce of elated emotion he was feeling right now, and the internal delight he took in the admission of those six simple words, there would be a later time yet where he would be ever more convinced than before that he was made for no one else but the boy nestled in his arms.

* * *

Since that time, the life of a god was surprisingly fun and simple. Watching his friends carrying on with their sixth world lives without the burden of a sixth survival game or horrific memories was pleasant. Of course, it was also a little different without their influence.

The trio had eventually met with Kasugano Tsubaki, whose parents granted her request to attend a public school and they all got together on regular occasions. They would go places and have every bit as much of a blast that Yukiteru remembered having with the group many times in the fourth and fifth world, but every now and then when he would check to see what they were up to, he would feel a twinge of sadness.

He really missed them, he would realize.

Maybe, just maybe someday he would return their memories to them and they could all meet again.

Right now, Yukiteru was smiling against his pillow, gradually waking from a comfortable, dreamless sleep. He rolled off his shoulder and onto his back and slowly opened his bleary eyes to stare up at the star-riddled ceiling; he smiled faintly, fairly proud that he had come up with such a clever idea all on his own. Sleeping under the stars every night and waking to a dully glowing ceiling full of them every morning was such an unfathomable thing to him that he'd never even given the idea any thought, until he'd been granted the power to do so.

_I can see the stars every night until the time that I close my eyes… _he thought with a small, happy smile to himself.

…_With Akise-kun…and in the morning, too._

The brunette yawned after continuing to stare for a moment longer and then sat up. He wondered what the detective had done to keep himself busy since the time he'd gone to bed last night. For the first time since he'd woken up, he noticed a warm and sweet aroma floating from downstairs in the kitchen and through the open bedroom door.

_Sweet…pancakes, maybe?_ He wondered as he dressed. In the fifth world, Akise had always managed to surprise and impress the young god, fixing him cute breakfasts and lunches adorned with blush-inspiring messages that he could take to school. Akise was an amazing cook, and a creative one at that. By now, Yukiteru figured that the silveret had all his favorite foods memorized, and even the way he liked them prepared.

Feeling a little more than excited to taste Akise's cooking again for what felt like a very long time, the brunette pulled on a pair of shorts and a light green shirt as hastily as his half-sleepy state would allow, and then took down the stairs, managing to skip over them two at a time.

Akise, having heard Yukiteru making his way down the stairs, turned around with a smile and a tube of pink baker's icing in his hand. He took in the sleepy look on the boy's face and the tired way he walked across the room and deduced that he had only just woken up a few minutes ago.

"Good morning, Yukiteru-kun." He greeted quietly, mindful that his sweetheart did not particularly like loudness first thing in the morning. The boy stood on his tip toes to inspect what was going on over his shoulder while Akise resumed his task of sprinkling rainbow-colored candies from a container over a batch of chocolate, expertly butter-crème pink-frosted cupcakes. Yukiteru's eyes widened in awe at their perfection and leaned unconsciously closer.

"Cupcakes?" he mumbled, the side of his mouth barely brushing the silveret's cheek. A small shiver ran up Akise's back at the tickling sensation, but he smiled fondly.

"Yes," he replied, lifting up the one that he'd just finished decorating and held it over to Yukiteru. "Here, have one."

Yukiteru stared at the cupcake for a few seconds which eventually led the detective to turn his head to gauge the young god's expression. He was staring down at it blankly until that precise moment, and as soon as their eyes locked, Akise abruptly began to feel…strangely relaxed. Clouded, deep blue orbs stared back at him with a simmering intensity, a strikingly cute expression on his face that the detective found he could not look away from.

Finally, he managed to blink his pink hues back and then, with some difficulty, though with succession nonetheless, administer his attention back to his early afternoon baking activities.

"Are you going to eat the cupcake, Yukiteru—?"

A pair of lips pressed a soft, lingering kiss against the detective's cheek.

"You always make nice things…" the brunette purred.

Akise shuddered as an alarmingly pleasurable sensation suddenly lanced through his body; the container of sprinkles fell from his hands and dropped soundly, a reverse rain of rainbow candies flew up in all directions and sprayed their colorfulness all over the counters and floor.

Purred?_ Or was that just a sleepy slur?_ Where had Yukiteru learned to make his voice sound so...sultry? _Or perhaps it was just..._

Embarrassment showed clearly on the detective's face, warmth gradually flaring up in his cheeks and dusting them a flattering shade of pink that gently contrasted with his fair complexion. Wave after wave of this strange and beautiful feeling continued to traverse over him like a lingering caress without relent, rendering his body unable to move. Akise felt his legs began to wobble slightly as he forced his hands to grip the edge of the counter until his knuckles turned white.

Noticing the other boy's apparent distress, Yukiteru lowered himself flat on his feet again and leaned forward, a concerned frown descending on his mouth.

"Akise-kun...? Are you okay?" he asked, placing a hand over the silveret's own.

Akise jerked his hand away as if he'd been burned. He immediately regretted the impulsive reaction as soon as he saw the hurt look on the young god's face; it reminded him a lot of a puppy that had just seen the sole of it's owner's shoe.

Akise felt like kicking himself in the face right then and there.

"Akise...kun?" Yukiteru tried again, his hand reaching forward tentatively this time. Akise gave him a small smile but took a subtle step back to widen the distance between him while he wondered why the action was even necessary.

"Um...I'm not feeling so well, but the cupcakes are done." He informed casually. "I think...I'm going to go upstairs and lie down."

A series of emotions Akise couldn't quite read flickered across the brunette's face and then finally settled into a mild look of worry. "Um...alright." He agreed, finally reaching over to pick the cupcake Akise had previously offered to him up from the counter and taking a small bite. "Mmm...they're good, just like I knew they would be," he smiled around the mouthful. The detective nodded despite his unexplainable distraction and somehow managed to smile back.

"...I'm glad you like them." He said quietly and then turned for the stairs; Yukiteru watched him fervently.

Akise was on the very top step when he barely heard a quiet voice travel up into the hall.

"...Akise-kun, I really hope you feel better soon. Um...th-thanks again for the cupcake."

Heat flashed through Akise's body and he brought a hand feverishly to his forehead. His eyes went wide when he realized his face was unusually hot and his breathing was irregular. Maybe he was sick after all?

"Of course, Yukiteru-kun. I'll see you in a little while, then." Akise replied and then walked into the hall to find their bedroom door still open.

Walking in, he closed the door behind him and turned the lock up. He leaned against the door for a moment, mentally trying to will the erratic pounding in his chest and head, and the heat that still glowed in his face as well as his entire body. After everything seemed to have somewhat calmed down, he walked over to the antique mirror on the wall. It was oval and shiny with a beautifully crafted silver frame; an identical replication of the one that remained in the Amano house, and a memento that reminded Yukiteru of the many deficient lives he had spent there. Ruffling his hair a little as he stared warily into the mirror, he almost blushed at his own disorderly reflection.

What was with that glazed look in his eyes? His face was still slightly blotched with pink and he noticed he was sweating slightly. Again, as he titled his head back and blew out a small sigh that caused his silvery bangs to flutter, he wondered if he was really coming down with some sort of sickness. He'd never felt like this before. So...hot and...what was that other word that seemed to fit this situation perfectly?

Bothered.

_Well, this is kind of a bothersome situation..._he admitted to himself as he sat down on the queen-sized bed. He grabbed one of the many pillows piled on the bed and set it on his lap before leaning over and pressing his face into it.

_It feels cool...And it smells just like Yukiteru-kun..._

Akise froze as another flare of heat burst through his body._  
_

_...What's wrong with me?_

The pillow was dropped unceremoniously on the floor as Akise fell backward onto the bed. He grabbed another one and placed it over his face, hoping to smother away this shamefully wonderful sensation and be rid of it by tomorrow, or at least, the end of today.

* * *

It was Tuesday morning and Yukiteru was settled in the bath among clouds of fragrant pink bubbles. Akise hadn't woken up since the day before, except for when Yukiteru had come to bed and tried to sleep next to him. The detective had woken up with a very alarming start. His head tilted down for his hair to shadow his face and pressed the pillow between them as the brunette climbed in beside him.

* * *

_"Akise-kun? Do you not want me to sleep here?" _

_Akise slowly shook his head. "It wouldn't be a good idea for us to sleep together, Yukiteru-kun. I haven't figured out what's wrong with me and I don't want you to get sick."  
_

* * *

At the time, Yukiteru thought this seemed like a reasonable explanation and had promptly offered to take the couch. Akise immediately looked mortified and said he would leave the bed for Yukiteru instead and take the couch, and before the brunette could protest the detective had grabbed one of the various pillows piled on their extravagant bed and walked out of the room.

With a troubled frown, Yukiteru sank deeper into the water until the bubbles touched his nose.

_I wonder if he's really sick or if something else is bothering him..._

Just then, there came a knock on the bathroom door. Feeling hopeful, Yukiteru lifted his head from the water and called out, "Akise-kun? Um...come in."

The door opened carefully and then Akise walked in with a towel around his waist.

Yukiteru's heart suddenly began to race as his briefly allowed eyes to roam over the lithe curves of the boy's pale body, traveling down to where the towel hung dangerously loose around his hips to display the prominent arc near the start of his-

Oh, _god_ what hell had he been thinking just now?

He turned his head quickly to hide his blushing face as Akise removed his towel and stepped into the bath. When he heard a soft splash, he cautiously turned his head to see that Akise had already begun bathing. He was scrubbing shampoo into his hair, one eye closed so that the trickle of soap that was running down his forehead wouldn't get in it. Seeing an opportunity to help out, Yukiteru reached forward and wiped the soap away from the silveret's face.

Akise visibly went rigid and immediately stopped scrubbing.

"You had a little soap, um there..." Yukiteru quickly felt the need to explain, raising his hand to show the soapy bubbles he had swept up before plunging his hand into the water to wash them away. When Akise said nothing and simply bent his head down to stare at the water with an unreadable expression, Yukiteru leaned over to place his hands on the detective's shoulders.

Akise shivered as those fingers wrapped around the tops of his shoulders and made contact with his skin. Warm, familiar pleasure began to envelope his entire body and he bit his lip down, horrified at himself as he tried to stifle a small, enraptured moan. Yukiteru frowned as he noticed the feverish tint of red beginning to spread over the silveret's face and break out into a pinkish glow over his body.

"Akise-kun, you must have a fever! You're burning up!" he exclaimed, now completely worried as he stood up from the bath without thinking. Akise stared at the area where the brunette's face used to be for a wide-eyed, unblinking moment, and then suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth and shot up from the tub.

Yukiteru felt his own face heat up as he slowly looked down at himself and quickly dove back down into the bath with the water up to his nose again.

He barely caught a glimpse of the towel being hastily wrapped around a pale body, as Akise dashed out of the bathroom with the door clicking closed behind him.

* * *

Akise really had _no_ idea what was going on with him.

The previous night, as he was fixing up his makeshift bed on the couch downstairs, Yukiteru suggested that it might be a good idea for him to go and see a doctor. Akise had gently deflected the idea, reminding the brunette that neither of them were no longer what they could exactly classify as 'human' (what with Yukiteru being a _god_ and all, and Akise? Well, there had never quite been a firm disbelief that he was something..._otherworldly_). Yukiteru, much to the detective's faint relief, had realized this was probably true and did not bring up or suggest similar things. Looking over his shoulder for a brief moment with an unmistakeable glint of sadness and longing in his tired cerulean eyes, Yukiteru said good-night before reluctantly heading to bed.

Akise felt absolutely shameful for blatantly avoiding the one person he cared for more than even himself. These carnal feelings that would come over him every time he got even the slightest bit too close to Yukiteru were getting to be so frustratingly intolerable, that he now found himself harshly cutting the other off whenever things would transcend from casual conservation to innocent things like hugging, or even the accidental brush of a hand.

Tonight had gone no differently than the last two, and just thinking about it was stealing away many hours of sleep from him. Perhaps he didn't even deserve sleep, he realized while rolling onto his belly and staring at the antique clock across the room; another keepsake that Yukiteru had recreated out of fondness and longing.

_Maybe..._

The detective's thoughts may have been finished in a dream as he drifted into sleep within the next moment.

A shadow at the top of the stairs crept down the steps and wandered into the front room. Careful hands picked up the blanket that was draped over the edge of the sofa and half on the floor, and picked it up gently to cover it over Akise's sleeping form. A small smile simultaneously twitched up on his lips in subconscious appreciation just as Yukiteru smiled fondly down at him and then planted a soft kiss on the top of his forehead; Akise shivered delicately beneath the covers but otherwise remained undisturbed.

"Good-night, Akise-kun..." Yukiteru whispered, and turned to walk back upstairs.

On the sofa, Akise turned to face the back of the sofa and mumbled something barely audible into the cushion; the young god paused on the top step.

"...Mmm...Good-night...Yukiteru...kun."

Yukiteru felt his heart rise a little as he smiled secretly to himself and then returned to his room.

* * *

**TBC (:**


	2. Feels

"**Everything Feels…"**

Chapter Two

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Panic Abandon does not own Mirai Nikki (:

**A/N:** Edit: Story has been split into two chapters. Enjoy (:

* * *

Thursday morning was quiet.

Yukiteru had gone to all the lengths he could think of in order to spend as much time with the evasive detective as he could. Being the late sleeper that he was, his plans for breakfast did not go as he'd arranged them the night before. When he had woken up at around seven am and raced down the stairs, prepared to make breakfast he was sadly disappointed when found a note on the table.

_Yukiteru-kun,_

_There's a case I've been keeping an eye on in the sixth world. I'm going down there to check things out._

_Breakfast is in the fridge. I hope you enjoy it._

_I'll see you when I get back._

_Love, Aru~_

Yukiteru read the note a few times more before sticking it to the fridge and then opening the door. Inside was a very colorful plate stacked with several pancakes decorated just as colorful. Multicolored chocolate chips were expertly embedded into the breakfast pastries, hidden messages appearing to be on all of them. The plate was wrapped in plastic wrap so the food would stay in place and would be covered. Smiling a little and feeling grateful that Akise was still thinking of him, he pulled the plate out of the fridge along with a carton of milk and closed the door.

Grabbing a fork and a cup as he walked over to the small table, Yukiteru sat down in a chair near the window where the sunshine shone through, and proceeded to enjoy the quiet morning and his delicious-looking breakfast. As he dug in, he began to think about what he would do today. He wasn't sure when Akise come back, as the detective had only stated that he would 'see him when he got back'. Whether this was just another cleverly preconceived tactic to avoid the young god and the matter of his unknown sickness, or simply because he needed the fresh air and something to do was a mystery to him. He supposed it had been a while since either of them had actually gone down to the sixth world.

One thing Yukiteru found that he especially liked to do was scare the ever-loving shit out of his sixth world self. Saying that this was a little uncharacteristically sinister for his usually shy and humble personality would probably be an understatement, but a lot of things had changed since two worlds ago and now. Things were different; he was significantly different from what he used to be, and he could now afford to take pleasure in small things such as practical jokes or laying in bed without the desire to get up until forever.

Sixth world Yukiteru still went to the same school he'd gone to before the Ninth had blown it up, as the bombing did not occur this time around, nor had it happened the last. Thus, he happily spent his days with Gasai Yuno, who was now very happy and openly sweet to both him and all of the friends she made no objections against and allowed him to make. He was happy with his parents and his girlfriend and everything was all right. It was everything Yukiteru had ever wanted for himself in retrospect, and now some form of him, whether it was truly him or not, had it and for that he couldn't be more grateful. He wanted to maintain his other self's happiness and safety, but he also made sure that his friends and all of his loved ones were doing just as well.

_Like Mao, Hinata and Kousaka..._Yukiteru mulled over his memories of their latest activities he had witnessed, as he poked his fork into a pancake and took a bite.

_They wanted to all have lunch today at the park...I really do miss them. I'm sure Akise feels the same, and-_

Yukiteru dropped his fork on his plate as he suddenly had an epiphany.

_That's it! I'll just bring them up here for today and give them their memories back._

They wouldn't truly remember everything. From what he had concluded when attempting to converse with sixth world Yukiteru, he was only able to chalk up a conversation they had had while spending time in an imaginary space to something like a lucid dream that eventually faded into something forgotten. That said, his friends would probably perceive their time together in much the same way.

_Well...even if it only lasts for as long as we're up here, I'm sure Akise-kun would enjoy seeing our friends again. Maybe it will make him feel better. _

The young god stood up from the table and smiled brightly as he brought his dish and cup to the sink. He would begin preparations for the best picnic-lunch ever and have everything ready before the detective was came home.

* * *

Akise crouched down at the edge of a wall near an alley as he listened to a conversation taking place on the other side between two suspicious looking people. One was a man dressed in black, wearing a hat and holding a briefcase, while the other appeared to be a normal looking teenager.

There had been an escalating amount of disappearances, namely people between the ages of fourteen to seventeen lately in Sakurami city and Akise felt very shameful to admit that for a painfully long time, all he could do was quietly watch from above while the kidnapper carried out his crimes. He would have acted a lot faster if the opportunity had presented itself sooner than it had and he'd had hard evidence. Right now, the kidnapper was talking to a young man that Akise could confidently say that, after many worlds, he knew very well.

The detective watched as Kousaka Ouji rambled on chattily to the suspicious man that had laid on the pretense that he was giving away some sort of rare gaming system, with Kousaka stupidly buying the entire fabrication.

"And so, I told one of my gamer friends on the forum that I've been looking for this game system forever! HA! They'll be so pissed once I have it. Hey, are you sure you're really giving this away for free? You're not gonna hand it over and then drag me into that alley and expect some sort of creepy payment..." Akise almost felt relieved that the forum lurker was beginning to look perplexed for once, until he realized that this might very well be what the stranger had in mind.

After all, this kidnapper never seemed to make up his mind at the last minute.

There had been many awful things that Akise Aru had seen in his past lives. From what he'd concluded in his work as a detective, the world would always be filled with a number of rotten people and abominable activities, but the elaborate horrors that he had recently witnessed in the sixth world upon catching glimpses of various atrocious crimes were often twisted and mostly unspeakable. He wasn't sure whether it had been the disgust he felt from the crimes themselves that kept him from coming down for so long, or that he wanted to never look back and shield Yukiteru from what he had seen, and allow him to live on obliviously in infinite bliss as the detective once recalled he did.

"Of course, not. But it is going to cost you money." The man laughed, which did nothing for either teenager's discouragement. Kousaka laughed nervously along with him and mumbled something about that being a stupid thing to think of anyway, and then reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

The mysterious man also opened his briefcase in the same moment and withdrew a white cloth. He wasn't exactly an expert on gaming paraphernalia, but the detective was confident in his belief that this guy was not trying to sell Kousaka a _PX4_.

Akise's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

"Ah, hold on a second..." the dark-haired boy was still fishing around in his pocket, oblivious to the man who was inching closer with a cloth in his hand. Akise flew out of the alley and shouldered past a startled Kousaka, lifting his foot to slam it into the man's midsection and earning a surprised cry. The man dropped his briefcase and fell to his knees, gasping out something neither boy had time to hear as Akise grabbed onto Kousaka's hand and the two of them flew down the street.

Akise didn't stop running until he came up to the safest and most familiar place he could recognize; Sakurami park.

Once Akise had let go of his hand and they'd both recovered their breaths, Kousaka stomped forward and threw up his hands. "What the fuck was that, bro? I was about to buy a super rare game system back there!" the forum lurker grabbed his head in his hands and let out a frustrated growl before whipping back around and stabbing an accusing finger in Akise's face, tawny eyes simmering with unrestrained rage. "You don't _mess_ with a guy tryna to buy a game system! Damn it! Josh447 is totally gonna rip me a new one once he finds out I didn't get it..."

Akise simply stared back at the raging boy for a moment and then finally placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't go back there if I were you, unless you want to be ripped off and dragged into an alley for undesirable affairs." He suggested as he walked by, hands sliding into his pockets. Kousaka turned around, brown eyes clouding with a mixture of horror and realization.

"N-no way...are you saying..." Akise frowned sadly and began to look over his shoulder.

"Are you saying that guy wasn't actually trying to sell me a PX4? Aw, man! I just knew he was shady..." he grumbled and then stalked off.

Akise stood still and tilted his head to the sky, smiling in faint amusement to himself. "You're welcome." He said after the disgruntled gamer had already wandered off.

The day was saved, at least for now; it was time to return home.

* * *

One thing the detective had not been expecting to see upon returning to the imaginary space where Yukiteru and him claimed residence was three very familiar people sitting outside in the backyard, talking amongst themselves like the old friends they were. Curious, the silver-haired boy quietly pulled back the sliding glass door and stepped outside.

"How long were you going to keep us in the dark? Damn, Amano you're pretty cruel." Hinata was scolding the blue-eyed brunette, back leant against a large, flourishing sakura tree and sitting before a colorful picnic blanket riddled with several different kinds of food. Kousaka grinned into his cup of lemonade and then brandished it in the air as if it were some hard liquor.

"This is awesome! You know, I never thought a wimp like you could actually pull it off, but you did!" he used his other hand to give Yukiteru a hearty slap on the back, to which the young god doubled over under the administrative force in surprise.

"Uh...um, yeah." Yukiteru blushed slightly while scratching at his cheek with one finger. Mao flashed her camera at the two boys and grinned before turning it on Hinata who automatically stuck her hand in front of the screen.

"But, um...who I really wanted you to see was..."

"Akise! Hey, it's detective boy!" Hinata exclaimed, abandoning her task of deflecting Mao's flashing camera to get up and run over to him. The other two followed excitedly behind her, Yukiteru smiling hopefully.

Akise smiled kindly at his old friends, studying all their eager expressions and momentarily allowing himself to forget his shock over seeing them here.

Finally, looked to Yukiteru who was nibbling quietly on one of the cupcakes that Akise had made the other day. "Yukiteru-kun."

"Ahm?" the brunette blushed at the strange sound he made around the mouthful of cake and lifted his eyes to meet Akise's. He immediately sensed the ambiguity underlining the silveret's tone and quickly smiled and began to explain himself.

"I, um...wanted to see them again."

_I know that you miss them too..._

Akise understood immediately.

"...I see." He smiled, meeting the other boy's eyes again. "I'm glad they're here."

Mao smiled and snapped a picture on her camera at the other three as Hinata smirked. "We're not going away just yet, so you'd better be."

* * *

Yukiteru was beaming.

Sitting outside and enjoying lunch with his old friends under the warmth of the sun and laughing as if it were older days, he couldn't recall feeling this happy in a really long time. Him and Akise sat under the cool shade of the sakura tree, the brunette sitting in the detective's lap with Akise's chin resting atop his head. The conversation was small talk, and with nothing really important being said, Yukiteru was only lending one ear to it while he listened to the slow, rhythmic beat of the other boy's heart inside his chest.

At some point he leaned back and stared up to meet Akise's eyes. Sweet, claret hues gazed down upon him with unadulterated adoration and pressed a subtle kiss against his dark hair. Yukiteru's smiled up at him and snuggled further into his loose embrace, trying to get the other to hold him closer.

Akise seemed almost hesitant at first, but eventually lifted his arms and slowly slid them around the boy's waist. Yukiteru mistook this as a sign of uncharacteristic bashfulness-or was it? They'd spent many times in the fifth world snuggling day and night, and even holding hands in school without any apparent conflict on the silveret's end, but now he began to wonder if Akise was being a little shy because their friends were here.

_No..._ he realized. That couldn't be it. Akise had been making it an obvious point to avoid all forms of seemingly harmless physical contact over the past few days, to which Yukiteru had chalked it all up to the detective's initial pretense that he was, in fact not feeling well, and he did not want the brunette to get sick.

Well, Yukiteru decided that he didn't care what kind of illness he contracted from his archangel. He was god, and he was pretty sure that gods had to be immune to those sorts of things, right?

_Though...if it had anything to do with that weird glowing light from that other day, then it might not be a normal illness at all..._

Akise was busily engaged in a conversation with Mao about her relationship with Hinata, to which the other girl blushed profusely and shook her hands in flustered denial. The brunette titled his head up and watched the muscles move in Akise's neck as he continued to talk.

Smooth, pale skin that hardly saw much sunlight. He wanted to reach out and touch but his hands were occupied by the jell-o cup he was presently holding, so instead he tilted his head up further and...

"-Is that so? Haha, and when did this happen, Hinata-?"

Soft lips brushed against Akise's jaw line and barely pressed a kiss against the corner of his cheek.

Akise looked down as the brunette in his lap innocently looked back up; everyone seemed to freeze with uncertainty, minus Mao who quickly lifted her camera only to have Hinata push it back down into her lap with her hand.

...And then the anticipated tremor of pleasure came. Akise struggled to maintain his outward composure as his body began to burst wonderfully with pleasant heat and lash him with flashes of coolness. Yukiteru continued to stare up innocently, blue eyes wide with a mixture of concern and uncertainty, the former abounding.

"Akise, are you okay?" Hinata asked, her eyes darting confusedly to the others and then back to Yukiteru to fix him with a questioning frown. The former diary owner had informed them that Akise was sick, but he appeared to be perfectly fine up until now. Kousaka made an indecisive face while Mao looked generally worried; her camera lying in the grass beside her, abandoned and forgotten.

Yukiteru found the detective's hand in his lap and placed his fingers gently over the back of it. Akise let out a soft, distorted moan and tried to keep his eyes open as stars began to explode before them.

"Akise-kun...?" the young god was now turned around in the other boy's lap, hands on his shoulders and searching his fluttering light pink eyes. Akise's legs trembled in protest beneath him as he gave Yukiteru a gentle shove to slid him off his lap, and then, ignoring the startled cries that came after he ran into the house.

He didn't stop until he was safely behind his locked bedroom door with his back pressed flush against it.

* * *

It was only after he was able to escape that Akise realized he was an absolute mess.

He stared into the mirror across the room and watched his chest heaving rapidly, much like his pounding heart. His silvery hair was all disheveled, flyaway strands messily tousled this way and that, while some stuck to his forehead with perspiration. His clothes stuck to his warm skin and his jeans felt rather tight in the lowermost region...

Glancing back to make sure he'd properly locked the door, the archangel began to undress. First he undid his tie, pulling it from around his neck and laying it on the bed so he could begin unbuttoning his white shirt. When he reached the last button he slid it off and then tossed that on the bed too.

Akise stared down at his last outer garments and suddenly felt an unexplainable twinge of dismay.

Deciding for some reason to sit down on the bed for this, he unbutton his jeans and slowly pulled the golden zipper down.

He froze as his hand brushed something warm and sticky.

Heart pounding noticeably faster than before, he touched his finger to the bulge beneath his boxers and lifted it to inspect a thin string of translucent substance that came along with it.

Akise rubbed his fingers together thoughtfully for a moment and then his eyes went wide when he realized what it was.

_This is-_

"Akise-kun?" there was a knock at the door as Yukiteru's voice called out to him. The silveret blushed unnecessarily, forgetting that he'd locked it upon entering and slid the rest of his clothes off, taking them with him into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out soon, so please don't come in." He told Yukiteru and then walked inside and shut the door. Just in case Yukiteru decided to ignore his request and come in anyway, he locked this door as well.

Back pressed against the cold tile wall of the shower with his head lifted to the cold spray of the water, Akise sighed and stared down at his traitorous body with a look of mild disgust.

He couldn't believe it had taken him this long to figure it out; now that he had, he knew what he needed to do.

* * *

By Friday, the god of time and space had come to two very worrying conclusions.

One, Akise was very sick.

He'd stayed in the shower for a long time the night before, and when he came out he looked very tired and worn out. He went straight to bed after getting dressed, mumbling a barely coherent good-night to the brunette and giving him a swift kiss on the cheek before heading down stairs and passing out moments later on the couch.

…And two?

Akise didn't seem to want his help _at all_. Whatever sickness he was enduring, whatever conflicting thing that was keeping him from talking about it and distancing himself, he obviously thought it would be better for him to handle it on his own.

Not that Yukiteru thought he could really be of much assistance. He'd run out of ideas the moment the detective had dismissed his hospital suggestion.

The fact that there was nothing he could do sort of felt like a slap in the face. He was god, wasn't he? All of these powers he had killed for; hurt for and made sacrifices, for if only to make things right at the end, and now it was totally useless in the face of some nameless disease.

It was truly a helpless feeling.

How long would this continue for? Would Akise ever get better?

Yukiteru rolled over in his bed and pressed his face into the pillow. Rain came pouring down in buckets outside, spraying occasionally against the French doors of the balcony. While this imaginary space was his to control, there were sometimes small things that would happen that he could not do much about, such as the weather or the way the plants grew in the yard, or what ones. He thought the weather suited his mood fairly well so he did nothing about it and simply pulled the sheets over his head as lightning flashed over the bed.

Footsteps shuffled faintly into the room as Yukiteru tucked his feet under the comforter and focused on the droplets of rain rolling down the glass. He tried to ignore them at first, thinking they would pass on and fade into another room, but to his surprise they only came closer.

Yukiteru blinked and went rigid as the bed suddenly dipped.

"...Yukiteru-kun."

The brunette lifted his head from under the covers and tried to pretend as though he hadn't been listening to the boy's approach the entire time.

"Hi, Akise-kun...how are you feeling?"

Akise looked thoughtful for a moment and then he smiled. "I think I'm feeling better a little better now."

Yukiteru pulled the blankets back and sat up. He stared down at his hands in his lap for a moment, and then looked up at the archangel.

"Um, Akise-kun...I'm really sorry if I've done something to make you feel uncomfortable..." a small blush lit up his face as he began to confess. "It's just that...lately I've wanted to spend lots of time with you. I, um, like being around you, and um...how do I put this..." he paused and scratched the back of his messy brown hair.

"...When...I'm with you, well...everything feels...good."

Akise's eyes went wide and he blinked in surprise.

_Everything...feels good?_

A slow smile began to curl on his lips.

"Is it love?"

Yukiteru fidgeted to himself, wringing is hands in his lap as he continued to blush. "Well, I..." he shyly turned his head away to the balcony. "I think...I was thinking it might be, but I..." his gaze hesitantly shifted back to the silveret. He appeared to be having a difficult time looking at him. Bashfully, he ducked his head down and his shoulders became tense.

"Is...is that okay"

Akise laughed softly. His voice was a pleasant whisper in the otherwise silence. "Of course," he replied, reaching out to cradle the young god's face against his hand. "It certainly explains the feelings I've been having around you lately."

"Feelings?" Yukiteru titled his head as Akise began to caress his cheek with the backs of his fingers. "What do you mean?"

The detective said nothing for a moment; simply gazing at the other boy with an immeasurable adulation in his light pink orbs. Shadows from the balcony stretched over their profiles, casting random and delicate patterns of cold illumination across their unmoving forms.

"It's your love." Akise explained with another smile. He found the brunette's hand on the bed and brought it to his chest. "Whenever your heart's racing for me, mine is too. Whenever you want to be close to me, I want to be that much closer. When you're happy because you're with me, I can feel it."

Yukiteru's heart leaped as his hand was pressed over Akise's chest. Strange...his heart was also pounding too. This place felt warm...Akise felt warm.

"You...you can feel my love?" he concluded, his fingers slightly gripping into the detective's white shirt as he stared up at him.

Akise nodded. "I guess you can say that I'm able to channel it. Over the past few days it's been a very strong, ah...signal."

Yukiteru's hand fell away and onto the bed between them as his eyes widened in horror. "Y-you mean...all this time...and you...every day, you..." his face flared pink as he continued to babble. Finally, he looked up with a shocked expression and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea! I just thought you were...sick."

"It's okay now." Akise assured him, smiling warmly as he found Yukiteru's hand on the bed again and intertwined their fingers. "Now that I know how you really feel, there's no reason for me to hold back anymore..."

Yukiteru's eyes opened wide and he went completely still as the detective leaned closer, tilting his head to capture the brunette's lips. Instinctively, Yukiteru brought his hands up but then realized he wasn't sure what he meant to do with them.

Akise's mouth massaged gently against his own; the feel of velveteen lips working expertly to prod in a slippery wet muscle causing him to forget his hindering uncertainty and close his eyes and respond.

Akise's tongue slid into the warm cavern of his mouth to tangle with his. Fingers gripped tighter into the material of the detective's shirt as Yukiteru lapped shyly back, and then their mouths were shortly forced apart as Akise suddenly pressed him into the mattress; their lips coming away with a fine thread of saliva trailing between them.

Yukiteru had almost forgotten the necessity to breathe as he stared up in surprise, heart racing faster inside his chest while heat glanced through his body.

"A-Akise-kun..." he whispered breathlessly, unsure of what else to say. Akise gazed down at him fondly, pink orbs half-lidded and gleaming with passion. He brought his face down and pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Yukiteru's mouth.

"Shh, it's okay, Yukiteru-kun..." he hushed, hands coming up over the boy's hips while pushing his t-shirt up in the process to rub slow, delicate circles into his sides. Yukiteru's eyes snapped open in alarm as he felt his shirt being bunched up the rest of the way, but they gradually closed again as Akise's mouth began to lazily resume placing more lingering kisses across his cheek. Fleeting delight tingled over his heated skin as Akise traced his tongue over the curve of his lover's neck and then drew the brunette's earlobe between his teeth to playfully bite; he smiled in amusement to himself when this earned a small cry from the boy, followed by the scant arch of his back as Akise leaned in against him.

"Yukiteru-kun..." he chuckled softly into the young god's ear. Yukiteru opened one blue eye and his hands shot up to press haltingly against the front of the detective's shirt, just as he felt Akise's hands begin to travel over his chest. Thumbs brushed experimentally over two pink buds, simultaneously extracting a soft sigh from one boy and a small, pleased smirk from the other. Yukiteru's fingers began to slip away as the resolve to put an end to the sensuous administration faltered, and then crumbled completely upon catching a glimpse of the perceiving smile on Akise's face before there was a flash of silver; then, soft lips and a hot tongue enveloping one nipple into corporal warmth and lavishing it with wet swirls and strokes.

"A-Akise...k-kun! What are you...ahh...!" the brunette's protest dissolved into a series of small mewls and moans as Akise grinned against the other's flushed skin, and then worried the tiny nub deliberately between his teeth. He pressed another brief trail of kisses across his chest and made to give similar attention to the other.

Yukiteru's hands suddenly fisted into the silveret's hair and Akise automatically paused looked up at him, eyes alight with abrupt concern and his chin resting against Yukiteru's ribcage.

His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

Azure hues obscured with barely concealed lust and face set aglow with a modest touch of pink, Yukiteru was a faultless picture of carnal desire-_Akise's_ desire. Enamored by the erotic and foreign sensations, the former first diary owner's hips were rolling up against his, hands desperately biting into the material of his shirt while soft, strenuous breaths fell from his lips. Akise's gaze traveled down to the rise of brunette's hips where his shorts had slid down in their disordered movements, barely revealing the curve of his inner legs.

"Akise-kun..." the brunette gulped and whispered between pants. He'd never felt like this before and he was slightly afraid. He knew now how deeply Akise cared for him and he was certain he could trust him, but...

"I'll never hurt you, Yukiteru-kun." Akise declared softly, as if reading his thoughts. The detective's fingers came to rest on Yukiteru's pants as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss into his cheek and then pulled away. "Do you trust me?"

Yukiteru blinked up at him, the words he wanted to stay stuck in his throat until he managed to whisper them out.

"O-of course, I do. I-I'm just...I just..."

Akise nodded and took one of Yukiteru's hands to slide it lower to where his heart was beating fast. "I know that, see? I can feel it."

Yukiteru blushed in response and continued to stare up at him as Akise leaned back and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Once it was off he dropped it on the floor beside the bed along with his tie. He turned back to Yukiteru and crawled over to him, the upper half of his body briefly caught in the spectral light of the gloomy sky as he began to undo his pants and then Yukiteru's.

"W-wait!" Yukiteru gasped, as Akise reached for the button and zipper on his shorts. Akise's hands paused and his eyes turned confusedly up to meet Yukiteru's startled expression.

"It'll be alright, Yukiteru-kun. Didn't I say?" he reminded as he easily pulled the button open and the zipper down. Before Yukiteru could protest further, the silveret slid his pants down, boxers coming along with them and dropped them on the floor without so much as batting an eyelash. Yukiteru automatically curled into himself as his shocked face burst with color. The detective removed the rest of his clothes and helped Yukiteru out of his shirt and then leaned back, sitting on his legs as he carefully pulled the brunette's knees away from his chest.

Timidly, Yukiteru drew his legs away from himself and allowed Akise to spread them open and lay them on the bed. His body was shaking terribly right now, even as he tried to mentally prepare himself for something he had no concept of; if his angel was aware of any of this at all, he didn't let on.

Akise's hand slid over his lover's stomach, fingers tracing around his navel and smiling when the boy gave a small quiver. He leaned down and kissed his belly and then his belly button which earned him the tiniest, most wonderful giggle he'd ever heard; his heart nearly soared. He sat up again and then his hand went south and traveled all but gently over Yukiteru's length.

Yukiteru whimpered and his body went rigid with surprise, as the silveret bit back a small smirk and allowed his hand to continue its once seemingly innocent traverse. He walked his fingers over the boy's thigh and then paused.

For a moment, Akise seemed to stare down as if considering something, making the young god even more uncomfortable than before. Then, without warning he slid a finger into his mouth and drew out a thin, crystalline string of saliva. Bringing himself closer between Yukiteru's legs, he began to lower it down when Yukiteru let out a startled yelp.

"Wh-what are you _doing_?" he cried exasperatedly. "Th-that's... that's...it's _dirty_..." he mumbled, mortified as he brought his hands to his face.

Akise glanced at his hand and then frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry, Yukiteru-kun. Though, I can assure you that I'm clean." He insisted, misunderstanding Yukiteru's argument completely.

Yukiteru cringed and drew his lip into his mouth as Akise lowered his hand again and traced it around his opening before slowly sliding it inside. Yukiteru tensed up immediately but tried not to squirm; it was definitely a strange feeling, but it didn't really hurt...at first.

Akise eased a second finger in and _then _he squirmed; and then a third.

"A-ahh..." he suddenly turned his head against the pillows. His back arched up and his toes curled as a sharp spasm of pleasure lanced through him.

The detective smiled gently as the boy withered delicately before him and then carefully withdrew his fingers. "...I'm going to start now, Yukiteru-kun. I promise I'll make it feel good."

Hearing these words, Yukiteru opened his eyes and nodded once as he looked up; Akise settled before him, pulling his legs apart more and repositioning himself before slowly entering.

He paused for a moment to allow his love time to adjust, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead while whispering sweetly to him. Then he began slow and gentle thrusts, smiling fondly as Yukiteru attempted to rock his hips back shyly.

There was no pain, which was the only subconscious fear that Yukiteru had left. Soft, careful hands were on him before he could even open his mouth to cry out. Fingers brushed through his tawny locks, caressing feverishly down his neck and curling around his shoulders. Akise smiled down on him and then their mouths were reunited, tongues exploring and lips ravishing nearly every inch of skin they could reach as their bodies pressed flush against one another.

Akise's ears rang with delight at the sound of panty moans coming from the other as the detective eventually increased his once careful pace, Yukiteru's arms wrapping around him and his hands coming up to grasp tufts of sweat-dampened, silvery hair at the nape of his neck. His head to lolled to the side and he let out small moan as Akise nuzzled his face lovingly into the crook of his neck, lavishing small nips and reverent kisses near his throat.

"Nngh...Akise-kun, I'm going to..." the brunette mumbled breathily against the other boy's hair. His fingers clenched and bit into the silveret's shoulder as jolts of bliss shuddered through his body; Akise suddenly bucking his hips to release with him.

They laid there after collapsing into the splendor, just holding each other, legs coming untangled and lying against one another. Akise listened to his love's heartbeat pounding and gradually slowing in his chest. He smiled adoringly into the brunette's neck and pressed a kiss against his pulse point while they reveled in the sound of the rain and their contentedness in the afterglow.

After a moment, Yukiteru spoke up, his voice sounding tired and quiet. "Akise-kun..."

"Hm?" Akise reached for the blankets draped over the bed and brought them around the two of them.

"I, um..." he mumbled something that went muffled into the silveret's chest. Akise blinked and stared down at him confusedly.

"Yukiteru-kun I couldn't hear you. Could you say it again-"

"I said, it's love...I...I love you." The brunette looked up. Akise found it adorable that he was still able to blush after the small, modest admission after what had transpired only moment ago; he smiled.

"Mm, I know." _I love you too._ He replied, bringing his arm around Yukiteru and pressing him gently into a half embrace; his lover tucked into him and then soon fell asleep.

Akise looked down on him fondly before closing his own eyes.

_Because my heart tells me everything you feel._

* * *

_End~_


End file.
